emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2319 (4th February 1998)
Plot Andy has taken the stolen old money with him to school so that Jack and Sarah will not find it. Robert thinks that they should take it back. Tony has ordered some waterproof jackets for his centre. He supports Will when Becky has doubts about him working at the wine bar. Kelly catches up with Mandy and is angry with her for telling Biff about the baby. She is still determined to convince Chris that the baby is his. Ned has hidden family photographs ready for Jan's home visit. Marlon and Lyn kiss. Paddy interrupts them to tell Lyn that her grandad is not well. He gives her a lift up to see him. Kim has had some house details sent to Chris from estate agents. He rips them up. She wants him out of Home Farm before she marries Steve. Zoe calls round and asks Kim to look into Outhwaite's case. She agrees that something must be done. Outhwaite has hurt his back and as usual does not appreciate everyone's concern. Roy interrupts Chris and Kelly to ask her out to lunch. Chris tells him that Kelly is already booked to go to Harrogate for a business meeting with him. Outhwaite gets rid of Lyn, Paddy and Marlon. Mandy finds out that Kelly has told Biff that the baby is not his. Paddy asks Lyn if her mum would talk to Outhwaite. Lyn tells him that she has not spoken to him for 18 years. Ned is nervous about Jan's visit. Roy walks in as Mandy and Biff discuss Kelly's pregnancy. He is angry towards Biff. Biff tries to explain to Roy that he is not the father of the baby. He presumes that Roy is. The nurse brings Jan home. She panics a bit. Roy shyly admits to Biff that he has never actually slept with Kelly. Biff laughs. Chris wants to buy Kelly a dress. Sarah has made some tea for Jan. She wants to know where the photographs of Dave and Linda are. Chris and Kelly have lunch. Marlon confronts Andy and Robert about terrorising Outhwaite. He wants the money back. Will arrives for his first nights work in the wine bar. Eric takes over his training. Chris books a room for him and Kelly. Marlon asks Eric's advice on the value of the old money. Eric's ears prick up and he asks if there are any other items of interest in the house. Will is embarrassed because his mum turns up in the wine bar. Mandy is disillusioned with her job in the pub. She talks to Terry and then sees Chris giving Kelly a lift home. Mandy tells Kelly that she is cheap. Kelly replies by saying that Mandy is a joke. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody *Lesley Walker - Gillian Baskeyfield *Shop Assistant - Debbie Shore Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes